


Эвридика

by medb



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долго оставаться на одном месте смысла не имело, поэтому Курогане уверенно повернул направо – не принципиально было, в какую именно сторону идти, главное <em>идти</em>. Искать. Пробовать, ошибаться и находить снова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эвридика

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для _**gero_likia**_.

_Те, кому я  
Отдаю так много, всего мне больше  
Мук причиняют.  
 **Сапфо**_

 

Крылатые скалы болезненно вытянулись к самому небу, словно хотели сорваться с места и улететь, но собственный вес неумолимо давил их к земле. Звезд совершенно не было видно из-за туч, и далекие огни города терялись в темноте призрачными холодными блестками. Серый в ночном сумраке песок едва слышно скрипел под ногами, и сильный ветер заметал следы почти мгновенно. Косые бледные тени тянулись в разные стороны – но, впрочем, это наверняка был просто обман зрения.  
Курогане плотнее запахнул плащ, туго затянув завязки на плече, поправил ножны и уверенно шагнул в зев пещеры, запретив себе оглядываться. Факела у него не было, но испещренные незнакомыми символами стены словно светились сами по себе, бледно и неровно. Никаких звуков не раздавалось вокруг, кроме приглушенного перестука его собственных шагов. Курогане был совершенно один, но нервы оставались напряженными до предела, и он сам не заметил, когда успел привычно стиснуть рукоять меча.  
Совершенно одинаковые коридоры переходили один в другой и тянулись вперед; прошло, наверное, минут десять – а может, и все сорок – прежде чем он услышал негромкое журчание воды. Через два поворота коридор вывел в огромную пещеру, под сводами которой раскинулось озеро. Вода мерцала и слабо фосфоресцировала, отчего была больше похожа на жидкий лунный свет. Отражения вздымавшихся из нее обломков скалы дрожали и рябили. К журчанию прибавилось эхо равномерной капели.  
Курогане подошел к самой кромке воды и вгляделся в нее, пытаясь рассмотреть дно, потом сделал шаг.  
Ноги ожгло холодом до колен. Он вздрогнул, но уже в следующее мгновение решительно двинулся вперед, посылая во все стороны крупные брызги. Другой берег подземного озера терялся где-то в темноте, уровень воды постепенно поднимался, пока не дошел ему до пояса, после чего дно перестало идти под уклон. Однако воин все равно осторожно выверял каждый шаг – совсем не хотелось провалиться в какой-нибудь разлом.  
К холоду он привык довольно быстро, хотя приятными ощущения назвать было нельзя. Полы плаща намокли и потяжелели, меч пришлось отцепить от пояса и нести на плече. Мерно срывались откуда-то с потолка капли, плескалась потревоженная его движением гладь воды. Но эти звуки не нарушали царившей в пещере сонной тишины, а, напротив, только подчеркивали ее.  
Стены в какой-то момент начали резко сужаться, сдавливать озеро в своих каменных тисках, грозно нависая сверху черными обломками, похожими на клыки какого-то гигантского чудовища. Курогане брел вперед, упрямо стиснув зубы. Монотонная непрерывная капель против воли вгоняла в подобие транса – возможно, именно поэтому он не сразу сообразил, что вокруг его тела четко обозначилось довольно сильное течение, и озеро постепенно превратилось в неширокую подземную реку. Свет от воды стал слабее, но глаза воина уже достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы свободно ориентироваться вокруг. Заметив, что справа скала чуть отступила от воды, обозначив узкую полоску берега, Курогане выбрался из реки и двинулся дальше посуху – если склизкий камень можно было назвать так – на всякий случай придерживаясь рукой за стену. В ботинках мерзко хлюпало, но это были мелочи, не достойные лишнего упоминания.  
Очень скоро он понял, что вовремя выбрался из воды: там начались подозрительные всплески, и пару раз у поверхности мелькнуло что-то серебристое. Конечно, вполне возможно, что это всего лишь слепые подземные рыбы – но вряд ли в таком месте можно быть уверенным на сто процентов.  
Воздух был спертым, с весьма заметным запахом мокрой плесени. Курогане старался идти размеренно, однако все равно поймал себя на том, что умудрился сбить дыхание. Вдобавок из-за мокрой одежды становилось все холоднее: такими темпами скоро его начнет бить озноб.  
Он прошел еще примерно сотню метров, и стены внезапно широко раздвинулись – коридор русла вывел в просторную пещеру, освещенную зеленоватым сиянием каких-то мелких кристаллов на стенах. Река впадала в другую, более широкую и бурную, которая несла свои серебристые воды куда-то в темноту.  
А на другом берегу в черной скале виднелись огромные двустворчатые ворота, по бокам которых стражами возлежали каменные псы, каждый размером с теленка.  
Курогане отжал плащ, внимательно огляделся по сторонам. Вода бурлила и шумела, как в высокогорной реке, грязно-серые клочья пены летели во все стороны. Однако неподалеку, как раз на его берегу, виднелся паром. Или, по крайней мере, что-то отдаленно на него похожее.  
Воин снова прицепил меч к поясу, проверил, хорошо ли выходит клинок из ножен, и двинулся к переправе.  
Чем ближе он подходил, тем все менее надежным казался ему паром. Доски почернели и размокли, все днище облепили ракушки, канат, протянутый сквозь большое металлическое кольцо в центре палубы, был мокрым насквозь и растрепанным, как давно не расплетавшаяся коса. Вообще паром в целом был скорее похож на плохо сколоченный плот.  
Паромщика Курогане заметил не сразу. Вернее, не сразу сообразил, что это именно паромщик, принял его за бесформенную кучу тряпья, зачем-то сваленную у борта парома.  
Грязные рваные лохмотья, видимо, когда-то бывшие белыми, но теперь этот цвет только едва угадывался, и то при большом старании. Не менее грязные светлые волосы спутанными прядями падали на лицо, струились по сутулой спине и свисали в воду, подергиваясь в волнах, как водоросли.  
Существо не двигалось и не дышало. Однако стоило Курогане протянуть руку, чтобы грубо тряхнуть его за плечо, как на него из-под спутанных волос воззрился ярко-желтый глаз.  
\- Господин желает переправиться?! – с изумленным восторгом осведомился неожиданно хриплый голос.  
Воин скривился, но все же отрывисто бросил в ответ:  
\- Желаю, - и шагнул на палубу.  
Паром тут же дрогнул и покачнулся, хотя за мгновение до этого казался незыблемым, словно находился на берегу, а не в воде.  
Паромщик издал какой-то странный звук, подозрительно похожий на смешок, и невесть откуда взявшимся длинным кривым шестом оттолкнулся от дна, все так же сидя на краю и не пытаясь подняться на ноги.  
Курогане стоял у другого борта, чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то подобие равновесия на этом жалком плоту. По его подсчетам, их должно было еще в первые секунды резко смыть течением и перевернуть, однако паромщик, похоже, обладал действительно необыкновенной физической силой, потому что двигались они быстро и по прямой. Только серые брызги пены яростно плескали на палубу.  
Курогане не был уверен, сколько именно времени прошло, прежде чем они пересекли безумный поток. Мокрые штаны противно липли к ногам, он замерз окончательно и пришел к выводу, что ему просто необходимо как можно скорее размяться и согреться.  
Сойдя на берег, он развернулся к паромщику и отрывисто бросил:  
\- Что я должен за переправу?  
Существо покачнулось, обхватив себя за плечи руками, и снова издало смешок, теперь уже несомненный:  
\- Ты заплатишь потом.  
На мгновение Курогане показалось, что из-под грязных косм блеснул другой глаз, ясно-голубой, но тут его внимание отвлек подозрительный шорох на берегу, а когда он снова повернулся к реке, поблизости уже не было ни парома, ни паромщика.  
Воин коротко ругнулся сквозь зубы и досадливо нахмурился, но решил, что странностей на его пути еще будет достаточно, и направился к воротам.  
Вблизи створки показались еще более величественными, они вздымались вверх, сколько хватало глаз, и терялись в темноте под потолком. Черный, совершенно гладкий камень, безо всякой резьбы, однако поверхность была матовой и ничего не отражала. А еще не было ни дверных ручек, ни даже молотка. Курогане на пробу налег на одну створку плечом, но та даже не шелохнулась. Что ж, попытаться стоило.  
Теперь вопрос: наружу или внутрь? И как вообще можно открыть такую громадину?  
Он замер в раздумье, и, наверное, только это его и спасло: тренированный слух снова уловил вне шума воды тот самый шорох, который привлек его внимание раньше, и Курогане успел вовремя обернуться, выхватывая меч из ножен.  
Могучие черные псы, принятые им за статуи, медленно поднялись со своих лежбищ, отряхиваясь и разминая тяжелые лапы, а потом одновременно повернулись к нему. Они не лаяли, даже не рычали, только беззвучно скалили устрашающие зубы.  
И у каждого было по две головы.  
Курогане резко коротко выдохнул и атаковал первым.  
Затхлый воздух подземелий явно начал действовать на сознание, потому что все немного плыло и мутилось, и сражение показалось смазанным, как картина тушью, на которую щедро плеснули водой. Он не понял, не запомнил, как ему удалось одолеть обеих тварей. В памяти остались только собственные удары, и грохот воды, и быстрый яростный танец на сером песке – словно он сражался с двумя тенями.  
Однако, когда воин наконец смог выпрямиться, настороженно дыша, и огляделся по сторонам, вокруг была только груда черных каменных обломков. Что ж, вот и размялся-согрелся. Критично осмотрев клинок в поисках царапин и не обнаружив ни одной, он перевел задумчивый взгляд на ворота.  
А потом шагнул вперед и, не давая себе подумать и засомневаться, размахнулся и с силой рассек ближайшую створку мечом.  
Клинок вошел в камень, как в живую плоть, и рассек его наискось, примерно на уровне плеча Курогане. Тяжелый каменный блок покачнулся и медленно, с протяжным скрипом рухнул под ноги воину – тот еле успел отскочить назад.  
За воротами было светло, как днем. Ровное белое сияние, возможно, чересчур сильное для человека, последние несколько часов проведшего под землей. Курогане помедлил на пороге, давая глазам привыкнуть, и наконец шагнул вперед.

 

Вокруг раскинулся летний лес. Яркий и солнечный.  
Небо было светло-голубое и чистое, совсем без облаков, словно раскрашенное акварелью. Сочная зелень кустов и незнакомых деревьев, мельтешение разноцветных бабочек. Радостное птичье чириканье в ветвях. Густой медовый дурман в воздухе от многочисленных цветов, плотная жесткая трава под ногами, абсолютная мирная идиллия вокруг – и ни малейшего признака существования людей.  
Курогане не стал оглядываться, но и без того был уверен, что никаких ворот у него за спиной больше нет.  
Какое-то время он стоял на месте, напряженно вглядываясь и вслушиваясь, потом наконец рискнул убрать меч в ножны. У него не было ни малейшей идеи, куда идти теперь, но оставаться на месте тоже не имело смысла, поэтому в итоге он решил снова двигаться вперед. Благо идти по теплому летнему лесу было намного приятней, чем по сырому подземелью.  
Одежда довольно быстро высохла, солнце грело спину, однако отчего-то с каждым шагом становилось все тревожнее на душе. Все вокруг по-прежнему оставалось светлым и ярким, радостным напоказ, однако у Курогане от этой идиллии сводило зубы – настолько фальшивой она вдруг показалась. Вернее, фальшивой она казалась с самого начала.  
Свет, солнце, пение птиц, яркие цветы. Только маска. А вот что под ней, что под этой беспечно раскрашенной картинкой?  
Возможно, именно потому, что он заранее ждал какого-нибудь подвоха, его почти не удивило, когда лес вдруг прервался. Прервался в буквально смысле – потому что в самой реальности наблюдалась именно прореха: кто-то неведомый, но, возможно, почти всесильный словно рассек землю огромным клинком и куда-то выбросил другую половину пейзажа. Линия разреза проходила прямо сквозь одно из деревьев, и его выставленные напоказ гладко отсеченные внутренности оставляли глубинное ощущение неправильности.  
Вместо леса по ту сторону границы было огромное шахматное поле.  
Черный и белый, белый и черный. Даже небо там было в крупную клетку, и по нему медленно скользили белые и черные облака с четко очерченными краями. То тут, то там виднелись разбросанные в беспорядке фигуры – руины недоигранной партии.  
Курогане против воли помедлил на грани пейзажей – лес, несмотря на свою фальшивость, не внушал такой тягостной тревоги – но все же продолжил свой путь.  
Пол оказался гладким и скользким, словно его вымостили кафелем. Воин ощутил себя, как на льду, и это здорово замедляло скорость передвижения, к его величайшей досаде. Приходилось следить за каждым шагом, так что он почти не вглядывался в шахматные фигуры – каждая в человеческий рост – мимо которых проходил, благо угрозы они не внушали.  
Никак не удавалось сообразить, что же служит источником света – ровное приглушенное сияние лилось словно со всех сторон. Примерно спустя полчаса ходьбы – ноги начинали гудеть, однако он не собирался останавливаться даже на короткий отдых – впереди показался узкий столб света, отвесно падавший с неба. В глазах уже рябило от бесконечных черно-белых клеток, так что Курогане даже подумал сначала, что ему померещилось. Но нет, столб света явно был и демонстративно на что-то указывал. Воин нахмурился, раздраженный тем, что им пытаются командовать, но все же двинулся в том направлении.  
Постепенно стало ясно, что свет выхватывал из скопления шахматных фигур белого ферзя. А у его подножия сидела хрупкая человеческая фигура в черном.  
Курогане с трудом удержался от неразумного желания прибавить шаг. Ничто не мешало какой-нибудь пакости выскочить в самый последний момент, поэтому он на всякий случай не убирал ладонь с рукояти меча.  
Он не дошел до ферзя всего пары метров и остановился на границе черного квадрата, внимательно рассматривая человека у подножия шахматной фигуры.  
Тот сидел, обхватив руками колени и уткнувшись в них головой, сутулый и болезненно-тонкий. Черные штаны, черная рубашка со свободными легкими рукавами. Узкие босые ступни, худые белые запястья. Растрепанные золотисто-светлые волосы, на затылке собранные в короткий хвост.  
В самой позе было столько одиночества и примирившегося отчаяния, что Курогане невольно скрипнул зубами и пару раз резко вдохнул и выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. И только после этого позвал:  
\- Эй.  
Он сам поразился тому, как хрипло и надорвано прозвучал его голос, как тихо и почти неслышно.  
Однако Фай все же услышал. Вздрогнул, буквально содрогнулся всем телом и резко вскинул голову. Его единственный темно-голубой глаз широко распахнулся, черная повязка на месте другого контрастно выделялась на фоне белой кожи.  
\- Куро… гане?.. – с трудом выдавил он, заметно запнувшись, и потрясенно выдохнул: – Ты все-таки пришел?!  
Тонкие, почти прозрачные пальцы, похожие на льдинки, крепко сжались на коленях, словно он почти панически боялся поверить.  
Курогане снова скрипнул зубами, стиснув рукоять меча так, что орнамент отпечатался на ладони, и резко развернулся в обратную сторону, отрывисто бросив:  
\- Идем.  
И зашагал прочь, уверенный, что спутник последует за ним.  
Молчание давило на плечи, как грозовая туча. От клетчатого пейзажа по-прежнему раздражающе рябило в глазах, но идти стало гораздо легче – возможно, из-за осознания того, что дорога обратная.  
Несколько раз Курогане подмывало обернуться, однако он сдержался. На шахматной равнине царила абсолютная, мертвая тишина, он слышал только собственные шаги – и легкое призрачное дыхание своего спутника у себя за спиной. Шел Фай совершенно бесшумно, как кошка.  
Почему-то показалось, что в этот раз путь до границы с лесом занял больше времени – а возможно, он просто сбился с прежнего направления и в итоге вышел к другому месту.  
Это предположение подтверждало и то, что лес тоже оказался другим.  
Нет, на первый взгляд все было то же: яркая сочная зелень, красочные цветы в траве, слепящий солнечный свет… вот только тишина была столь же мертвой, как на шахматном поле: больше не слышалось ни пенья птиц, ни стрекотанья насекомых. Лес словно вымер, да и деревья на заднем плане казались темнее и старее.  
\- В чем дело? – раздался у него за спиной встревоженный шепот.  
Курогане молча отмахнулся, не желая показывать свою тревогу, и перешагнул границу. Помедлил еще пару мгновений и углубился в лес.  
Чем дальше, тем все заметнее становилась разница. Деревья были кряжистыми и невысокими, они неуклюже топорщили ветви во все стороны, словно что-то сдерживало их и не давало расти прямо. Тени вокруг делались все гуще, расползаясь крупными пятнами и заглатывая солнечный свет. Трава редела, с ветвей свешивались седые космы лишайника, которые неприятно скользили по плечам, вызывая брезгливость. И, разумеется, по-прежнему не было ни малейшего признака птиц.  
\- Курогане, - неуверенно позвал сзади Фай, - мне здесь не нравится…  
Воин снова не ответил и не обернулся. Куда сложнее оказалось подавить порыв протянуть назад руку и крепко стиснуть чужое запястье.  
Они продолжали углубляться в лес, и просвета впереди явно не намечалось. Напротив, вокруг становилось все темнее, солнечный свет почти совсем скрылся за кронами, только изредка прорывался к земле узкими полосами, похожими на клинки. Деревья протяжно скрипели на ветру, шелестела листва… и от этого неживая тишина казалась только более полной и тревожной.  
Курогане сначала просто не поверил самому себе, решил, что ему послышалось, когда где-то за деревьями раздалось громкое жадное чавканье. Даже предположить сложно было, что за тварь способна издавать такие звуки.  
Они, не сговариваясь, остановились и замерли, прислушиваясь. Нервы у Курогане были, как натянутая тетива.  
Разумеется, самым разумным казалось повернуть назад или как-то обойти неведомое нечто впереди. Однако откуда-то вновь возникла тошнотворная уверенность, что иного пути нет… а значит, чем быстрее они столкнутся лицом к лицу с неизвестным противником, тем лучше.  
Впрочем, это не значило, что вперед воин ринулся, ломая все кусты. Напротив, он старался шагать как можно осторожней, поминутно замирая и вслушиваясь. Лезвие меча ловило редкие солнечные лучи и ярко бликовало.  
Тварь, если и почуяла их приближение, ничем этого не показала. Чавканье не прекращалось ни на миг.  
К счастью, Фай больше не пытался завязать разговор.  
Наконец в просвете между деревьев показалось крупное чешуйчатое туловище, темно-зеленое и блестящее. Рептилия утробно урчала и продолжала чавкать, хрустя чьими-то костями. Вопрос «чьими» был, пожалуй, действительно актуален – в контексте абсолютно пустого леса.  
Внезапно тварь замерла, и путники застыли тоже. Примерно минута прошла в абсолютной тишине, даже деревья перестали скрипеть, а потом мягкий, мелодичный девичий голос весело позвал:  
\- Ну что же вы, выходите, не бойтесь!  
Курогане вздрогнул и, мысленно выругавшись, сильнее стиснул рукоять меча. Но, больше не скрываясь, уверенно двинулся вперед. Ему очень хотелось приказать Фаю не высовываться, однако он понимал, что это бесполезно.  
Они оказались на небольшой поляне, залитой солнцем и заросшей ярко-желтыми цветами. А прямо в цветах лежала груда окровавленных тел – воин не стал приглядываться, в отличие от судорожно втянувшего воздух Фая. Вместо этого Курогане сразу сосредоточил все внимание на твари.  
Она вытянулась на солнце, демонстративно выгнувшись, чтобы показать всю себя в самом привлекательном виде. Чешуйчатое тело рептилии, лапы с мощными черными когтями, гибкий шипастый хвост – а сверху обнаженная женская грудь, вся залитая чужой кровью, и миловидное девичье лицо с огромными ясно-голубыми глазами и приветливой улыбкой. Длинные, прямые светлые волосы волнами падали на чешуйчатое туловище, и тварь изящно тряхнула головкой, отбрасывая их в сторону и словно красуясь. Кровь с лица она успела вытереть, однако кокетливо блеснувшие в приветливой улыбке зубы были розоватыми. Неровно подстриженная густая челка придавала ее облику совершенно неуместную детскость, как и торчавшие из волос пушистые кошачьи уши.  
Лицо ее показалось смутно знакомым… но, впрочем, это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.  
Фай молчал.  
Тварь рассматривала их обоих с веселым любопытством и словно даже каким-то недоверием, а потом переливчато рассмеялась, откинув голову назад… снова посмотрела прямо на Курогане, облизнулась черным раздвоенным языком и внезапно исказившимся голосом прошипела:  
\- Сладкие мальчики, добрые мальчики… давайте же, идите ближе, ближе!..  
Хорошенькое личико осталось таким же гладким и ровным, как фарфоровая маска.  
И Курогане шагнул вперед, успев только сухо рявкнуть через плечо:  
\- Не вмешивайся!!!  
Видимо, тварь не привыкла, чтобы ее жертвы сопротивлялись. Во всяком случае, когда меч воина полоснул ее по белесому брюху в первый раз, она словно растерялась, не понимая, что происходит… а после надрывно, пронзительно заверещала.  
Звук был настолько мерзкий и громкий, что едва не оглушил Курогане. Шипастый хвост сильным ударом сшиб с ног, но воин успел вовремя откатиться в сторону, избежав могучих когтей. Снова вскочил и опять ринулся в атаку, метя в шею: разобраться, где у твари находится сердце, с ходу было сложно, а если отсечь голову, она подохнет наверняка.  
Если только не отрастит две новых.  
Под ноги постоянно попадалось что-то скользкое и мокрое, неприятно хлюпавшее, но некогда было смотреть, что это. Курогане колол, резал, уворачивался, проскальзывал вдоль неповоротливой туши. Тварь продолжала верещать, противно, на одной ноте, и это здорово отвлекало. Удар, удар, поворот. Несмотря на общую неуклюжесть, противница умело берегла шею, и в очередной раз промахнувшийся воин получил сильный удар хвостом по правому плечу. Острая боль словно отрезвила, он резко отшатнулся, потом метнулся в сторону, перекувыркнулся, уходя от лап, и наконец сумел вскочить монстру на спину. После чего почти без замаха резко рубанул тварь по шее сзади.  
Хорошенькая головка далеко отлетела в сторону, как мяч. Обрезанные золотые волосы легкой паутиной рассыпались по траве. Могучая туша покачнулась – и тяжело рухнула на землю, Курогане едва успел вовремя соскочить с ее спины, а не то бы его придавило.  
Все. Схватка окончена.  
Опершись на меч, он с трудом пытался отдышаться, бездумно глядя на поверженного врага. Все звуки вокруг после резко умолкшего визга казались приглушенными, однако он все-таки слышал, хотя в какой-то момент показалось, что барабанные перепонки лопнули. Плечо надсадно ныло, воин провел по нему ладонью, и та стала липкой от крови. Похоже, его все-таки задело шипом. Остается только надеяться, что яда там не было.  
Ни малейшего дуновения ветра, чтобы остудить выступивший на коже пот.  
Он не был уверен, сколько простоял так. Потом не услышал – _почувствовал_ приближение Фая. Тот медленно подошел к нему со спины, не говоря ни слова, так же медленно, осторожно положил ладони ему на плечи и вдруг гибко прильнул всем телом к его спине, неожиданно горячий и сильный. А в следующее мгновение Курогане почувствовал, как к его шее прикоснулись льдисто-холодные губы…  
…и тут же вывернулся, резко отскакивая в сторону и стремительно оборачиваясь, не выпуская из рук меч.  
Он никогда не отказывал спутнику в крови, но это было другое.  
Все инстинкты надрывно вопили, почти как тварь недавно, всеми силами сообщая об опасности. Неправильности.  
Единственный глаз вампира был теперь ярко-желтый и светящийся.  
Курогане буквально слышал, как стучит его собственное сердце – до того напряжены были нервы. На языке откуда-то возникла странная горечь.  
Вампир сначала обиженно надул губы, а потом медленно улыбнулся, показав клыки, и тоже демонстративно облизнулся, напомнив поверженную тварь.  
\- Курогане, так нечестно, - весело заметил он. – Теперь ты меня отталкиваешь?  
Воин прерывисто выдохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в плече и пристально следя за каждым движением собеседника. Потом против воли поморщился и глухо ответил:  
\- Это не ты.  
Курогане не был уверен, какой именно реакции ожидать, но вампир все равно изумил его: он скривился, как от очень сильной боли, глубокой, внутренней, а потом его лицо вдруг исказилось животной яростью, золотистый глаз заполыхал ярче, зрачка совсем не стало видно, настолько тонким он сделался.  
\- Ты сам меня создал, - сдавленно прошипел, почти выплюнул вампир и вдруг бросился на него.  
В последний момент Курогане успел отшвырнуть меч в сторону и вытянуть обе руки вперед.  
От резкого удара вышибло из легких почти весь воздух, они покатились по земле, и когда все вокруг наконец перестало вращаться, воин обнаружил, что сидит верхом на противнике и сжимает его горло обеими ладонями.  
Тот удивленно смотрел на него, не пытаясь сопротивляться, и глаз из золотого снова стал голубым. А потом вампир улыбнулся, грустно, но искренне.  
Курогане не понял, когда и почему сжал руки сильнее. Хрупкое белое горло под его пальцами треснуло, как тонкий фарфор, и в мгновение вся фигура вампира осыпалась острыми стеклянными осколками, словно разбитое зеркало. Черными и белыми.  
Воин вытер с лица соленые капли пота, испачкав щеки кровью из порезанных ладоней, и замер, низко опустив голову.

 

Он не знал, сколько просидел там без движения, глядя в никуда. Однако наконец встряхнулся, заставил себя встать на ноги, поднял отброшенный меч, вытер о плащ и убрал в ножны. Плечо и израненные ладони противно ныли. Кое-как смастерив повязки из рукава рубашки – все равно он был наполовину оторван – Курогане бездумно огляделся и, помедлив еще пару мгновений, снова зашагал вперед. В сторону, противоположную той, откуда пришел, возвращаясь с шахматного поля.  
Солнце, казалось, за все это время так и не сдвинулось ни на волос. Продолжало неподвижно висеть в самом центре бледного неба. Лес постепенно светлел и редел, опять стали появляться птицы и бабочки. Курогане более-менее пришел в себя и снова смог сосредоточить внимание на дороге – не хватало только случайно наткнуться на еще какую-нибудь тварь вроде болтливой полурептилии.  
Однако инстинкты молчали, и пока больше никакой угрозы вокруг не было. Он неспешно продвигался по лесу, стараясь беречь силы. Не хотелось ни пить, ни есть, и это казалось странным, но не настолько, чтобы над этим по-настоящему серьезно задумываться.  
Порезы монотонно ныли, и в какой-то момент начала кружиться голова, хотя кровопотеря не могла быть такой сильной. Яркий свет до рези слепил глаза, и Курогане почти не видел, куда идет. Впрочем, это не имело принципиального значения.  
Он знал свою цель, и ничто не могло сбить его с выбранного пути.  
Беспечно чирикали птицы, стрекотали в густой траве кузнечики. Его шаги отдавались шелестом и треском. В какой-то момент ему померещился поющий голос, но это явно был всего лишь очередной фантом.  
Курогане не был уверен, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он вышел на очередную залитую солнечным светом полянку. Она оказалась точной копией той, на которой ждала их рептилия, даже деревья были такими же – только отсутствовала сама тварь и разорванные трупы. Крупные желтые цветы покачивались на ветру, словно кивали в такт какой-то неслышимой музыке… или, скорее, в такт веселому негромкому смеху.  
В центре поляны в танце-хороводе кружились, взявшись за руки, три фигуры в просторных белых одеждах. Потом хоровод распался, и две девочки-девушки принялись рвать цветы и, словно соревнуясь в скорости, плести из них венки.  
А Фай обернулся и посмотрел прямо на воина. Глаза у него были ясно-голубые, чистые и прозрачные, и в улыбке искрилось столько неподдельной радости, что хотелось замереть и не дышать – из опасения спугнуть, развеять наваждение.  
Только что – несколько часов назад – недавно – в данный конкретный момент – давным-давно – он рассыпался черно-белыми осколками в его руках. И вот – стоит. Тот самый. Невредимый. Счастливый.  
На секунду на лице Фая отобразилось удивление, но уже в следующее мгновение он улыбнулся еще шире и приветственно замахал руками, как ветряная мельница:  
\- Куро-сама! Как здорово, что ты тоже пришел!!!  
И, не дожидаясь, пока замерший в оцепенении воин двинется с места, Фай сам радостно бросился ему навстречу, и широкие белые рукава развевались по ветру подобно не то крыльям, не то парусам.  
Их разделяло не более пары метров, когда Фай вдруг споткнулся и замер, и на подвижном лице его медленно отобразилось болезненное изумление.  
Его левую ногу обвивала гладкая черная змея, на которую он случайно наступил.  
И за секунду до того, как она вонзила в человеческую плоть ядовитые клыки, Фай успел вскинуть на Курогане растерянный взгляд.  
И исчез. Не рассыпался осколками, не растворился туманом – просто пропал. Вместе с ним пропали и девочки, и змея, и даже желтые цветы.  
Только в ветвях деревьев все так же беспечно свистели счастливые невидимые птицы.  
Курогане тяжело привалился плечом к ближайшему стволу и с силой потер ладонью лоб, бездумно глядя на непримятую траву на том месте, где только что стоял Фай.  
Так быстро. Почти мгновенно. Реальность? Воспоминание? Было? Не было? Померещилось?..  
Солнечный свет вдруг показался изощренным издевательством, Курогане устало закрыл глаза и прерывисто выдохнул.  
Сначала исчез ветер и стало абсолютно тихо. Потом заметно повеяло холодом, и пропало ощущение солнечного тепла на коже.  
Воин медленно открыл глаза и взглянул прямо перед собой.  
Лес исчез, сменился мрачным коридором из серого камня. Высокие гладкие стены без единой двери, гладкие черные плиты под ногами, ровный холодный свет от факелов, горевших бездымным синим пламенем. И немая бесконечность, уходящая в обе стороны. Пустота и тишина вокруг. Он сделал на пробу пару шагов и не услышал даже эха.  
Долго оставаться на одном месте смысла не имело, поэтому Курогане уверенно повернул направо – не принципиально было, в какую именно сторону идти, главное _идти_. Искать. Пробовать, ошибаться и находить снова.  
Он не мог покинуть это место, не достигнув своей цели.  
Однообразная монотонность коридора окончательно стирала те слабые представления о времени, которые у воина еще оставались. Вполне можно было заподозрить, что шагаешь на одном месте, однако Курогане никогда не был склонен к подобному удрученному пессимизму.  
Его упорство было награждено – в итоге коридор стал чуть шире, посветлел, и впереди вдоль стен показалась целая галерея высоких зеркал в тяжелых старинных оправах, выставленных друг напротив друга. Все зеркала были разными – разных форм, разной степени древности, даже отражения в них различались…  
Коридор превратился в лабиринт фантомов.  
Откуда-то четко зная, что должен поступить именно так, он подошел к ближайшему зеркалу и встал прямо напротив него.  
И не увидел там своего отражения.  
Вместо этого в зеркале на несуществующем по эту сторону стекла столе сидел человек в шахматном арлекинском костюме с чересчур длинными белыми рукавами и беспечно болтал ногами, читая какую-то книгу. Словно специально выждав несколько мгновений, чтобы дать Курогане возможность себя разглядеть, он отложил книгу, поднял голову и медленно неприятно улыбнулся.  
Абсолютно белое меловое лицо, на фоне которого левый глаз казался самоцветом в оправе – аквамарином или азуритом. А под ним на щеке был тонкий контур татуировки – капля-слеза. Правый глаз скрывала густая светлая челка.  
Взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы, Белый Клоун отвесил издевательский поклон, все так же сидя на столе, и протянул:  
\- Найти, чтобы сразу же потерять… Жестоко, неправда ли?  
Курогане скрипнул зубами, но заставил себя промолчать. Ладони чесались и противно ныли, кровь пропитала повязки насквозь, и они присохли к порезам.  
Белый Клоун разглядывал его с веселым ехидным интересом, с таким видом, словно знал ответы на все его вопросы, но ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирался их озвучивать. Потом демонстративно вздохнул и обиженно поморщился:  
\- Неужели тебя не учили в детстве, что невежливо в гостях ломать все подряд? Сначала мои дружелюбные собачки, потом бедная беззащитная ламия… Что ты сделаешь дальше? Перебьешь все зеркала?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он заинтересованно склонил голову набок и провел указательным пальцем по своей правой щеке, неожиданно самодовольно усмехнувшись:  
\- Тебя ведь безумно раздражает, что я посмел надеть это лицо, ммм?  
Курогане резко выдохнул, потом со свистом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело, и действительно самым нестерпимым желанием вдруг стало разбить стекло, размахнуться сплеча, рассечь клинком гладкую зеркальную поверхность, протянуть сквозь нее руку, схватить, крепко сжать, стиснуть…  
Он остался неподвижно стоять на месте, сверля собеседника тяжелым взглядом исподлобья.  
Тот тряхнул волосами и негромко рассмеялся, и от этого неживого смеха словно потянуло холодом.  
\- Ты так молчалив и внимателен, Курогане, я прямо польщен… Что ж, пожалуй, такое завидное упрямство заслуживает небольшого поощрения: я дам тебе подсказку, - Белый Клоун качнулся вперед и со своей стороны уперся ладонями в стекло, снова улыбнулся и заговорщицки шепнул: – Иди только вперед! – потом опять откинулся назад, хитро прищурился и довольно мурлыкнул: – Сможешь ли ты отыскать того, кого ищешь? Найти его настоящего? За твоими попытками так забавно наблюдать…  
И прежде, чем терпение воина окончательно лопнуло, зеркало заволоклось белесым мутным туманом и перестало отражать что бы то ни было.  
Курогане с силой помассировал виски, заставляя себя успокоиться. Досчитал до сорока, решительно стиснул зубы и двинулся между зеркалами, в любую секунду ожидая подвоха.

 

Бесконечные отражения, бесконечные двойники, которые шагали рядом с ним, иногда отставали, иногда забегали вперед, иногда останавливались и ждали на месте, усмехались, хмурились, сверлили его пристальными взглядами…  
Он шел вперед, не обращая внимания ни на что.  
Тени, тени, тени… Так легко – потерять себя среди сотен своих собственных лиц, запутаться, забыть, где настоящее…  
Курогане крепко сжал рукоять меча – это успокаивало – дернул здоровым плечом и ускорил шаг.  
Коридор тянулся бесконечно, уплывал, уводил, растворялся в темноте, и зеркала безмолвно мелькали мимо, как окна в другие миры. Тревожный полусумрак и почти тишина, только на самой грани осознания – вздохи и тихий плач за спиной, но такие призрачные, что они могли принадлежать только теням. Монотонная однообразность пути, напряженные до предела нервны и постоянное ощущение чужого взгляда между лопаток.  
Впрочем, он с самого начала прекрасно знал, что за ним следят.  
Ни одно отражение не перешагнуло зеркальной грани, хотя в какой-то момент Курогане ожидал, что они набросятся на него все разом. Но нет. Коридор по-прежнему оставался мертвенно пуст. Здесь не было даже пыли.  
И абсолютно никаких запахов.  
Именно поэтому он насторожился и даже сбился с шага, когда откуда-то повеяло чем-то тошнотворно-сладковатым и слишком знакомым. Потом снова двинулся вперед, быстрее, почти бегом.  
Коридор обрывался так же внезапно, как лес, словно пласт реальности вертикально обрезали ножом, отсекая лишнее. На сей раз граница проходила прямо через одно из зеркал, и отражение в этом зеркале тоже было усеченным. Половинчатым.  
Невольно передернувшись, Курогане перевел взгляд вперед и вновь настороженно замер на границе пространств.  
Коридор сменялся фиолетовой пустотой. Впрочем, пустота эта не была абсолютной: фиолетово-малиновое марево неспешно перетекало, перемешивалось слоями, как краска в воде, и это создавало ощущение движения и времени.  
Курогане устало помассировал висок – головная боль находила черными волнами-приступами и мешала думать связно – и шагнул вперед, не задумываясь, сможет ли идти по пустоте.  
Смог.  
Вокруг не было шахматных фигур, но история повторялась: через какое-то время он увидел впереди знакомую скорченную фигуру. Ее окружала повисшая в пустоте ажурная сфера из черных толстых нитей, как кованая решетка птичьей клетки.  
Курогане бессознательно пошел медленнее, потому что уже догадывался, что именно увидит.  
Фай сидел на дне сферы, низко опустив голову так, что отросшие волосы полностью скрывали его лицо. Тяжелые полы зимнего одеяния раскинулись вокруг него, как складки мрамора, неподвижные и холодные. Он чуть покачивался и, кажется, что-то негромко напевал себе под нос, мелодично мурлыкая.  
На коленях у него лежала отрубленная голова Ашуры, и он медленно, как зачарованный, перебирал длинные черные волосы, расплетая и заплетая тонкие косички. Кровь давно засохла, пропитав одежду, и приобрела цвет ржавчины.  
Только подойдя совсем близко, Курогане сообразил, что на коленях Фая лежало еще кое-что.  
Отрубленная рука в темно-зеленом рукаве.  
Мертвые бесполезные предметы. Они и воспринимались, как мертвые бесполезные предметы – без смысла и значения, даже без цены. Но Фай баюкал их, как любимые сокровища, и продолжал негромко мурлыкать какую-то колыбельную на своем непонятном переливчатом языке.  
Курогане стоял и смотрел. Он не думал ни о чем, и сильных эмоций тоже не было, ни печали, ни негодования, ни ярости. Он просто стоял и смотрел.  
А потом Фай вдруг замолчал и медленно поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него в ответ – пустыми глазницами.  
И фиолетово-малиновое марево вокруг закрутилось бешеной спиралью, опрокидывая равновесие и мешая верх с низом.

 

Было холодно. Что-то колючее и мокрое скользило по его лицу, почти невесомое и легко-скользящее, как насекомые.  
Курогане открыл глаза и понял, что это был снег. Мелкие снежинки целеустремленно сыпались с черного неба и укутывали неподвижного воина в ажурный белый кокон.  
Снова – черное и белое. Только черное и белое вокруг. И бесформенные синие тени на снегу.  
Пошевелиться оказалось неожиданно трудно – тело успело изрядно закоченеть и плохо слушалось, словно чужое. Зато раны перестали болеть, да и мигрень почти прошла.  
Наконец выбравшись из сугроба и отряхнувшись, Курогане смог нормально оглядеться.  
Он стоял посреди ровной заснеженной пустыни под глухим беззвездным небом, и пейзаж во все стороны был совершенно одинаковым.  
На снегу не оставалось следов – он пружинил и сразу выпрямлялся. Белая бесконечность посверкивала холодными редкими искрами, и время от времени несильные порывы ветра взвихряли низкую поземку. Тогда казалось, что по равнине крадется кто-то невидимый.  
Особо не задумываясь над своими действиями, воин содрал с ладоней бесполезные теперь повязки и вымыл руки в снегу. Все порезы превратились в старые белесые шрамы. Быстрая проверка подтвердила, что с раной на плече произошло то же самое. Коротко хмыкнув, Курогане поплотнее запахнул плащ. Холод ощущался, как что-то автономное, пусть и идущее рядом, что-то вне. Морозный воздух казался режуще острым.  
По-прежнему самым важным оставалось просто идти, и Курогане пошел. Не сомневаясь и не собираясь сдаваться.  
Снег ночью не может быть таким белым. Он должен казаться серым, синим, голубым… Впрочем – разве хоть что-то здесь было таким, каким оно должно быть?  
Поземка вилась у ног, как прирученный зверь, и за спиной воина не оставалось следов, так что не было никаких доказательств того, что он действительно продвигается вперед, а не шагает на месте – такое же чувство преследовало его в сером каменном коридоре. Это злило, но, с другой стороны, вокруг было слишком холодно для злости.  
Он терпеливо ждал, сам поражаясь собственному терпению.  
Звезды так и не появились, снег продолжал монотонно сыпаться сверху, как манная крупа.  
Но наконец впереди появился, словно вынырнул из-за горизонта, высокий силуэт белой башни. Она указующим перстом упиралась в небо, и если б в нем были облака, они обязательно цеплялись бы за ее шпиль. Гладкая каменная кладка, отвесная обледеневшая вертикаль, и только на самом-самом верху – крошечная точка единственного зарешеченного окна.  
Курогане невольно убыстрил шаг и сразу же почувствовал, насколько сильно на самом деле устал. Колени подгибались, дышать стало труднее, пальцы закоченели окончательно – вряд ли бы он смог сейчас даже сжать рукоять меча.  
Но – это все по-прежнему не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.  
Башня приближалась стремительно: стоило на секунду моргнуть – и она оказывалась значительно ближе. Как быстро сменяющие друг друга черно-белые слайды.  
Возможно, причина была в том, что он уже просто слишком устал… однако тонкую сжавшуюся фигурку у подножия башни он заметил не сразу. Едва не прошел мимо.  
Длинные светлые волосы, спутанные и грязные, такие длинные, что из них можно было бы сплести вполне приличную веревку. Изорванный серый балахон на сухом исхудавшем теле. Заледеневшие руки с содранными до крови ногтями.  
И – отчаянные голубые глаза сквозь густую завесу волос.  
Курогане встал прямо перед ребенком, загораживая его от ветра, молча наклонив голову и опустив руки. Мальчишка сидел прямо на снегу, прислонившись спиной к гладкой стене башни, обхватив руками колени, мелко дрожа от напряжения и холода… и неотрывно смотрел на него снизу вверх. С недоверием и одновременно с надеждой.  
Почему-то возникло непонятное и бессмысленное чувство дежа вю.  
Наконец Курогане, поколебавшись, медленно протянул ему левую руку, но ребенок быстро замотал головой и категорично выдохнул:  
\- Я никуда не уйду без Фая!..  
Это был даже не голос, только робкий призрак голоса.  
Воин опустил руку и медленно откинул голову назад, глядя вверх. Мелкие снежинки путались в ресницах, туманили взгляд.  
Высокая-высокая башня без дверей, как в старой детской сказке, и, как в старой детской сказке, - принцесса с длинными золотыми волосами на самом верху этой башни.  
И не суть важно, что вместо принцессы – принц.  
Курогане не произнес ни слова. Так же молча наклонился, посадил мальчишку себе на спину – у того совсем не было сил сопротивляться – медленно провел рукой по холодному белому камню стены…  
Примерился – и полез наверх.  
Ровная надежная кладка, такая, о которой принято говорить, что она на века. Едва заметные, почти неощутимые щели и трещины. Шероховатая текстура камня оставляет царапины и ссадины на ладонях.  
Это было практически невозможно – подниматься по такой стене. Без страховки, без поддержки, без подходящей опоры. Пальцы не гнулись и не слушались от холода, дыхание безнадежно срывалось. Он почти поминутно скользил и уже четыре раза чуть не сорвался, преодолев едва ли одну десятую пути.  
Но он просто не имел права упасть. Потому что за его шею цеплялся исхудавшими руками и неслышно дышал ему в затылок измученный ребенок, и другой такой же ждал наверху.  
Курогане отвечал не только за себя. И это было главной причиной.  
Поэтому он продолжал черпать силы, сам не зная, откуда, и лез наверх. Монотонность холодного белого камня скользила вниз, уходила в темноту, и вверху была тоже только темнота, и он в какой-то момент ощутил себя мухой на потолке, такой же жалкой и незначительной, песчинкой в разбитых песочных часах, каплей в той подземной реке, с которой начался его путь…  
Сознание мутилось и поминутно куда-то ускользало, он начинал забывать, кто он и что делает, почему и зачем так упорно ползет вверх по неприступной стене… но потом разум снова возвращался, и Курогане упрямо поднимался еще на несколько сантиметров.  
Его всего лишь забыли научить сдаваться.  
Снег продолжал густо сыпаться сверху, залеплял глаза, холодил щеки. Пальцы скользили от крови, но не болели. Для него больше временно не существовало конкретной цели на самом верху башни, самостоятельной целью стала каждая попытка найти новую опору для ног и рук и снова подтянуться, снова сдвинуться вверх – хоть на немного.  
Возможно, именно из-за этой медитативной сосредоточенности он не сразу понял, что произошло, когда его правая рука вдруг обхватила обжигающе ледяной стальной прут.  
Решетка.  
Решетка на единственном окне.  
И метнувшаяся за этой решеткой бесформенная бледная тень.  
Курогане ухватился обеими руками за соседние прутья и с неправдоподобной легкостью, которая бывает только во сне, раздвинул их в стороны, словно разорвал гнилую тряпку. И с трудом, уже из последних сил пролез в образовавшуюся щель.  
Прежде, чем его ноги успели ощутить каменный пол, легкий груз соскользнул с его спины, и первый мальчишка бросился ко второму, немым призраком замершему у противоположной стены.  
\- Фай!  
\- Юи!  
Они столкнулись, как сталкиваются у зеркальной поверхности оригинал и отражение, а потом со вспышкой слились воедино…  
…и одновременно пол башни треснул и провалился в черноту.

 

\- Сновидец, неужели ты еще не сошел с ума?  
Веселое, недоверчивое изумление в знакомом мягком голосе. А потом такой же веселый заливистый смех, беспечный, как у счастливого ребенка.  
Курогане медленно открыл глаза, отстраненно подумав, что у него не осталось никаких сил удивляться.  
Просторный зал, залитый ярким искусственным светом. Свечи были повсюду: на столах, на стенах, просто длинными ровными рядами на полу. Белые, черные и красные, разной толщины и высоты, но все они горели чистым ярко-рыжим пламенем. Густой тяжелый запах воска стоял в воздухе. Тонкие колонны из розового мрамора, тяжелые бархатные портьеры, узорчатые ковры с густым ворсом, в котором ноги утопали по щиколотки. Лихорадочная пляска теней и огней на белых стенах – и ни единого окна.  
А в самом центре зала на пьедестале из блестящего черного камня возвышался огромный ледяной трон. Он казался высеченным из гигантского прозрачного кристалла кварца, но, тем не менее, это был именно лед, хотя непонятным оставалось, почему он не таял рядом с таким множеством свечей.  
На троне, вольготно закинув ногу на ногу и подперев подбородок кулаком, сидел Белый Клоун и криво улыбался. Теперь челка падала на его левый глаз, скрывая заодно татуировку под ним, и это существо с пристальным любопытством рассматривало Курогане своим правым глазом – желтым, как у хищной птицы.  
Воин почти безотчетно стиснул кулаки, однако остался стоять неподвижно. Где-то глубоко в горле родился и тут же умер подавленный рык.  
Белое лицо-маска. И эта проклятая, ненавистная, насквозь фальшивая улыбка, которую хочется вдребезги разбить кулаком.  
И больше наконец нет зеркального стекла, что их разделяло…  
У ног Белого Клоуна на ступенях пьедестала сидели мальчишки-близнецы и доверчиво жались к его коленям. Он с демонстративной ласковостью улыбнулся им, приобнял их за плечи и, не отпуская взгляда Курогане, протянул:  
\- А знаешь, ведь эти дети все это время верили, что однажды придет большой страшный волк и заберет их с собой…  
Воин с силой скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как перед глазами темнеет, однако все же сумел снова подавить вспышку бешенства. Белый Клоун с легким разочарованием цокнул языком, потом щелкнул пальцами – и дети исчезли с приглушенным хлопком, как лопнувшие воздушные шары.  
Курогане медленно выдохнул и с усилием расправил плечи, только сейчас осознав, как сильно болят содранные в кровь и обмороженные руки.  
Белый Клоун откинулся на спинку кресла, устраиваясь поудобней, взмахнул чересчур длинными рукавами, которые змеями вились по полу у его ног, и снова улыбнулся:  
\- Скажи, тебе понравилась моя ловушка? – желтый глаз сверкнул искренней гордостью. – Я долго подбирал декорации… и еще дольше ждал, пока придет время и тут появится… кто-нибудь. Но я даже и надеяться не смел, что буду принимать такого особенного гостя!  
Курогане почти не вслушивался в слова, вместо этого внимательно следил за движениями собеседника, ища зацепку, подсказку, намек. Он чувствовал, что в этом странном зале для него не было опасности – по крайней мере, пока – но напряжение не отпускало, напротив, стало только сильнее.  
Удушливый запах воска и каких-то незнакомых цветов. Звуки лиры где-то на фоне, на грани слышимости, и многоголосое пение, как в храме. Пляска чересчур самостоятельных теней на полу вокруг них. И ярко-желтый глаз на мертво-белом лице.  
Белый Клоун наклонился вперед, положив ладони на подлокотники трона, и улыбнулся шире, хрипло прошептав:  
\- Тебе ведь хочется меня уничтожить, правда? – его взгляд звал подойти, приблизиться, подчиниться. – Растереть в порошок, удавить собственными руками… боюсь даже предположить, что еще может прийти в голову такому прославленному безжалостному воину, как ты… - он говорил об этом с таким мечтательным выражением лица, словно речь шла об исполнении его собственных тайных желаний, потом его улыбка приобрела особую коварность и соблазнительность, а в следующее мгновение он опять откинулся на спинку трона и с детской непосредственностью заявил: – Но – если ты попробуешь сделать это, то уже никогда не сможешь выйти отсюда и снова вернуться в нормальный мир. И, разумеется, не сумеешь забрать с собой того, за кем пришел!  
Курогане вновь медленно выдохнул и негнущимися пальцами ослабил завязки плаща на плече. Дышать было тяжело, зрение немного мутилось, и это дурацкое пение на периферии слышимости здорово мешало сосредоточиться.  
Белый Клоун, буквально лучась самодовольством, поболтал в воздухе ногами, потом перекинул одну через подлокотник и выгнулся в кресле, как кошка, после чего душераздирающе вздохнул:  
\- Что ж… вынужден признать, ты с честью преодолел все испытания, - он досадливо поморщился, но все же продолжил: – Сумел дойти сюда. Ты заслужил право забрать то, за чем пришел, - и, не дожидаясь реакции воина, с прежней бодростью сообщил: – Знаешь, тебе удалось здорово меня повеселить! Наблюдать за твоими мучениями по пути сюда было так интересно! – Белый Клоун восторженно хлопнул в ладоши, потом выразительно развел руками. – Я поражен, что ты вообще решился на это. Что ты вообще добровольно сунулся в чужую ловушку. И ради кого?! Право, не понимаю… - он пожал плечами и с неожиданной внезапной серьезностью завершил: – Однако – даже такой, как я, должен держать свое слово.  
Курогане открыл было рот… но так и не произнес ни слова, только прищурился, пристальней вглядываясь в подвижное, но такое на самом деле невыразительное белое лицо.  
Пение оборвалось так резко, словно перерезали струну. В установившейся в зале абсолютной тишине только едва слышно потрескивало пламя свечей.  
И отчего-то, вдобавок ко всей абсурдности данной ситуации, самым важным вдруг показался вопрос: почему же все-таки не тает ледяной трон?..  
Белый Клоун легко поднялся на ноги, едва не наступив на один из своих рукавов, и спустился на пару ступеней. Замер, строго выпрямив спину, окинул воина еще одним оценивающим взглядом, после чего кивнул сам себе и взмахнул правой рукой, торжественно объявив:  
\- Ты можешь идти! – и тут же с ехидно-сладкой улыбкой добавил: – Осталось одно-единственное, последнее испытание, самое простое: по дороге назад – а она будет гораздо легче пути сюда – ты ни в коем случае не должен оборачиваться. Тот, за кем ты пришел, пойдет следом за тобой. Но подчеркиваю, ты не должен его видеть до того, как вы выйдете на свет. Если все же обернешься или оглянешься раньше этого времени, какой бы ни была причина, – потеряешь свой шанс навсегда. Потеряешь _его_ навсегда.  
Словно подчеркивая важность данных слов, вновь грянула музыка, на сей раз громче, и причем теперь лидировали духовые. Курогане невольно вздрогнул и помассировал висок, досадуя на вернувшуюся головную боль.  
Белый Клоун спустился на еще одну ступеньку, так что расстояние между ним и воином теперь составляло всего шагов пять, и вопросительно склонил голову набок:  
\- Ты согласен на эти условия?  
Курогане скривился, подавив совсем неуместный сейчас смешок, и резко бросил:  
\- Как я могу довериться твоему обещанию сдержать слово? – собственный голос звучал непривычно и чуждо, как механическая запись. – Как я могу быть уверен, что чертов маг действительно пойдет за мной следом?  
Только закрыв рот, воин сообразил, что это была его первая реплика в их странном одностороннем разговоре.  
В зале почти нечем было дышать, весь воздух насквозь пропитался запахом воска и цветочного тления, и все тело Курогане начало медленно подрагивать в нетерпении – снова идти, идти, _идти_ … прочь отсюда, назад, куда угодно, только…  
Белый Клоун не ответил ни слова, лишь медленно растянул губы в улыбке, не показывая зубов.  
Белое-белое лицо, тонкая белая шея в белых кружевах воротника, белые пальцы, полностью скрытые длинными белыми рукавами, он словно вылеплен весь был из болезненной белизны и…  
И Курогане молча повернулся к нему спиной, с трудом подчиняя непокорное, свинцовое от усталости и боли тело, и зашагал к выходу из зала – огромным двустворчатым дверям, очень похожим на те врата, что были в стене у подземной реки.  
В спину его подхлестнуло довольное негромкое хихиканье.

 

Вокруг было темно. Впрочем, все же не настолько темно, как в подземном коридоре – через равные промежутки в потолке располагались небольшие разломы, и сквозь них падали косые солнечные лучи. Пространство снова было расчерчено на пятна света и тьмы, белого и черного.  
Он шел медленно, с трудом делая каждый шаг, словно пробираться проходилось сквозь вязкий кисель. Одуряющая слабость долго копилась и наконец ударила вся разом, обрушилась на плечи и почти подчинила себе.  
В узких лучах света очень четко было видно, как танцуют в воздухе неспешные пылинки.  
Темно и тихо вокруг, словно никого за спиной, пропало даже постоянное ощущение неотступной слежки. Темно и тихо, нет звуков его собственных шагов и дыхания.  
Он снова плыл в пустоте и не знал, когда и чем закончится эта дорога.  
Шаг, другой, третий… Бессмысленно считать. Равно как и бессмысленно о чем-либо думать – острая боль безжалостно ввинчивается в висок и отвлекает все внимание на себя.  
Наверное, кто-то другой действительно уже давно бы сошел с ума.  
Коридор вел прямо, никуда не отклонялся и не сворачивал, не было ни одного ответвления или перекрестка. Подобная монотонность пути ослабляла внимание, заставляла сознание куда-то уплывать, мешаясь с усталостью. В какой-то момент Курогане едва не оступился, однако выпрямился и после короткой заминки упрямо зашагал дальше.  
Тихо-тихо, словно…  
\- Куро-сама… - вдруг позвали сзади.  
Неуверенный, осторожный голос. Почти неслышный и чуть сиплый. С такими интонациями, словно заговоривший боялся, что его тут же резко оттолкнут, стоит ему только открыть рот.  
Нужно было ответить – и одновременно отвечать было нельзя, поэтому Курогане молча стиснул зубы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а после пошел быстрее.  
Шагов за спиной по-прежнему не было слышно.  
Потом – возможно, через минуту, возможно, через несколько часов – вокруг постепенно начали рождаться звуки. Шорох. Шелест. Скрип. Шипение. Вздохи и приглушенный многоголосый шепот.  
Лучи света становились все реже и наконец пропали совсем. Курогане шел вперед в абсолютной темноте, для верности придерживаясь левой рукой за холодную шероховатую стену, и шум вокруг него становился все громче. Вздохи превратились в рыдания, шепот – в споры и крики на незнакомых непонятных языках. От этой какофонии головная боль становилась почти невыносимой, и воин подозревал, что вполне может стереть себе всю зубную эмаль, если продолжит стискивать зубы так же сильно.  
Дальше стало только хуже – потому что маленькие, цепкие несуществующие руки принялись дергать его за одежду, вынуждая обернуться. Голоса чего-то требовали, угрожали, сулили, просто надрывно верещали на одной ноте, руки становились все настойчивее, Курогане упрямо рвался вперед, и ткань его плаща громко трещала, вырываясь из узловатых сухих пальцев. Задавленное внутри бешенство рвалось наружу желанием раскидать всех этих мерзких тварей, иссечь их мечом, превратить в клочья тумана… но он не мог оборачиваться и не мог останавливаться.  
Поэтому продолжал идти.  
В конце концов, в его жизни уже случались вещи страшнее.  
А после в какой-то момент к чужим голосам добавился голос знакомый – испуганный, отчаянный крик за спиной. Он полоснул по нервам, заставил впиться пальцами в стену так, что брызнула каменная крошка…  
Курогане глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул – и молча продолжил путь.  
Коридор постепенно начал забирать вверх, медленно и плавно, пока наконец не превратился в широкие ступени. Ноги налились свинцовой тяжестью, воин вынужден был делать короткие передышки каждые несколько минут. И очень старался не думать о том, что будет в конце. Будет ли вообще конец этого проклятому коридору.  
Но вот далеко впереди и вверху замаячило слабое, мерцающее пятно дневного света. Второго дыхания не открылось – ресурсы организма уже были исчерпаны – поэтому Курогане, уже увидевший воочию свою долгожданную цель, поднимался к ней все так же медленно и тяжело.  
Он не заметил, не осознал, не обратил внимания, в какой именно момент голоса и все прочие звуки пропали без следа, вокруг воцарилась та же беспробудная тишина, что была в начале пути.  
Темно и тихо, темно и тихо, здесь пусто, тихо и темно, верное место ворот смерти… Курогане понятия не имел, откуда взялась в его голове последняя строчка – какая-то случайно услышанная песня? – но она продолжала настойчиво вертеться по кругу, повторяя саму себя…  
А потом он шагнул – нет, вывалился всем телом в ослепляющее-белый дневной свет.  
Ветер. Злой и горячий ветер пустыни. И сразу оглушительное множество звуков – _живых_ звуков: шелест песка, дыхание нагретых солнцем камней, растущая в тени редкая трава, стрекот невидимых мелких насекомых… он слышал даже то, что обычно совсем неслышно.  
Над его головой безмолвно тянулись к небу гигантские каменные крылья.  
Вдалеке виднелся город, волной прибоя прильнувший к величественной фигуре королевского дворца. Яркое солнце ровно сияло посреди бледно-голубого чистого неба.  
И все вокруг – даже сам воздух – воплощало понятие _свобода_.  
Курогане с трудом распрямился, с новой силой ощутив боль во всем теле, однако все равно расправил плечи, глубоко вдохнул свежий чистый воздух – и, не давая себе времени на сомнения, резко повернулся.  
Маг стоял у выхода из развалин, неуверенно опираясь рукой на каменную стену, и щурил отвыкшие от солнца глаза. Он был серовато-бледный, и особенно эта бледность заметной казалась на фоне черного пролома за его спиной и темно-рыжего песка у его ног. Он осторожно, даже настороженно дышал, словно не решаясь сделать полноценный вдох, и напоминал раненого зверя, который впервые за долгое время рискнул выглянуть из своего убежища.  
А потом он нашел взглядом Курогане. И медленно, неуверенно улыбнулся, слабо, но так искренне, как научился совсем недавно. Глаза у него были голубые и ясные, яснее неба.  
Курогане не знал, как долго они стояли так – да и не хотел знать. Он просто молча смотрел в ответ, впитывая в себя каждую черту и без того наизусть знакомого облика, любуясь солнечными бликами на спутанных светлых волосах.  
И что-то мешало сглотнуть, какой-то мерзкий ком, вставший в горле, и еще головная боль никуда не делась. И тогда Курогане на мгновение прикрыл глаза, снова глубоко вдохнул, потом медленно выдохнул – шагнул вперед и одним сильным ударом рассек человека перед собой от левого плеча наискосок до правого бедра, даже не отследив тот момент, когда успел выхватить из ножен меч.

 

И все завертелось, солнце мгновенно провалилось сквозь небо, и день заменился ночью, а потом откуда-то сверху посыпался хлопьями белый снег вперемежку с черным пеплом, и в раскрытое для крика горло хлынула холодная вода, собачьи челюсти оковами сжались на лодыжках, рептилия с женским лицом вонзила в него когти, и лес вокруг грянул ансамблем беспечных птичьих голосов, повалились со стуком гигантские шахматные фигуры на черно-белом поле, схлопнулась карточным домиком ажурная сфера, опрокинулась и разлетелась по камню белая высокая башня, разбились сотни старых зеркал и впились своими осколками в протянутые ладони, забил ноздри густой запах горячего воска…  
Курогане заставил себя сглотнуть и открыл глаза.  
Белый Клоун, словно только этого и ждал, вяло и с явной неохотой захлопал в ладоши, потом плюхнулся на свой трон и обиженно надул губы, протянув:  
\- Так нечестно! Ты прошел последнее испытание. Ну и что мне теперь с тобой делать?!  
Курогане открыл было рот, собираясь ответить, но собеседник уже снова вскочил на ноги и по-птичьи взмахнул руками, недовольно воскликнув:  
\- Да знаю, знаю я, что тебе нужно! Хватит уже портить мне игру!!!  
А потом он успокоился так же резко и внезапно, как вспылил, и задумчиво склонил голову набок, с новым интересом разглядывая своего гостя. Челка соскользнула с его глаз, позволив увидеть оба одновременно. И каплю-татуировку на белой щеке.  
Воин безотчетно помассировал разнывшееся правое запястье, не собираясь проигрывать в сражении взглядов.  
Белый Клоун снова взмахнул руками, нелепо запутался в собственных рукавах, чуть не упал. Недовольно фыркнул, наконец привел в порядок одежду и снова рискнул спуститься почти к самому подножию своего пьедестала.  
\- Что ж… Тебе ведь родители в детстве рассказывали сказки? – внезапно спросил он с привычной хитрой улыбкой. – Всем детям родители обязательно рассказывают сказки! Так вот, все дело в том, что, даже если герой преодолел все препятствия и добрался до тайного замка главного злодея, он не может просто так забрать с собой похищенную принцессу. Сначала он должен угадать, где она настоящая!  
С этими словами Белый Клоун вдруг хлопнул в ладоши, так неестественно громко, что звук этот раскатился по залу, как удар грома.  
И в то же мгновение весь зал заполонила толпа двойников Фая. Они были одеты совершенно одинаково и выглядели тоже одинаково – единственное различие заключалось в длине волос и цвете – а также количестве – глаз.  
И все эти двойники смотрели на Курогане и ждали.  
Взгляды, взгляды, взгляды. Сотни знакомых привычных взглядов – веселых, грустных, настороженных, недоверчивых, отчаянных, ненавидящих, живых, мертвых, безразличных, пустых…  
Выбор. Все всегда сводится именно к выбору.  
Белый Клоун торжествующе улыбнулся, как человек, который успел припрятать еще пару козырных карт, и с деланным безразличием пожал плечами:  
\- Это на случай, если ты уверен, что тебе нужна именно _эта_ тень. Потому что…  
И, не договорив, он повернулся влево. Курогане, не удержав порыва, тоже взглянул в ту сторону, досадуя на себя за то, что попался, поддался…  
Там, среди застывших статуями двойников Фая, стояли его родители. Так же молча и неподвижно, взявшись за руки и внимательно глядя на своего выросшего сына.  
Мама была бледной и серьезной, ее темно-синие глаза казались глубокими, как два колодца. На груди, на белоснежных одеждах, ярким пятном горел большой алый цветок.  
Отец казался старше, чем помнил Курогане, и выглядел каким-то смирившимся и усталым. На его лице появились глубокие складки у губ и морщинки возле глаз, которые не имели ничего общего со смехом.  
Они стояли и смотрели на него. Ничего не ожидая, ни о чем не прося, ничего не спрашивая.  
Белый Клоун, явно довольный произведенным эффектом, улыбнулся еще шире – так, что показались клыки – и почти промурлыкал:  
\- У меня здесь очень много бесхозных забытых теней. Ты можешь забрать того, за кем пришел – если, конечно, узнаешь его – а можешь… - он умело оборвал фразу и снова пожал плечами, небрежно бросив: – Учти, это твой единственный шанс.  
А Курогане молчал и чувствовал, как в груди что-то рвется. Словно с неслышным звоном лопаются туго натянутые струны.  
Белый Клоун тряхнул челкой, снова открывая оба глаза, и опять театрально взмахнул руками, громким шепотом приказав:  
\- Выбирай!  
И тогда Курогане, не сомневаясь и не колеблясь, действуя без раздумий, инстинктивно схватил один из его нелепых длинных рукавов, взметнувшихся в воздух, и коротко бросил:  
\- Я уже выбрал.  
А потом резко дернул рукав на себя, с треском его отрывая, одновременно сделал четыре шага навстречу и другой рукой схватил обнажившееся белое запястье, сдавил изо всей силы, как тисками, почти готовый услышать треск чужих костей.  
Хозяин тронного зала потрясенно выдохнул, и с его лица соскользнула кривляющаяся маска, оставив растерянность и неверящий испуг в расширившихся глазах…  
Курогане усмехнулся и последним усилием уверенно рванул его к себе, успев еще увидеть, как раскалывается и стремительно тает ледяной трон.  
И все закончилось.

 

Сперва он ощутил что-то мягкое под левой щекой. Тонкая прохладная ткань, слабо пахнувшая цветочным мылом.  
Простыня.  
Потом он почувствовал тягучую свинцовую боль в шее и пояснице, понял, что крепко сжимает пальцы правой руки вокруг чего-то теплого и несомненно живого. Осознал, что все его тело скрючено и намертво затекло от неудобной позы.  
Он сидит на стуле, положив голову на край кровати, и держит – держится за – чужое запястье.  
Звуки обрушились на него внезапно – далекий гул повседневной жизни города где-то внизу, легкий перезвон ловца ветра у распахнутого окна, беспечное чириканье птиц… и знакомый девичий голос, прерывистый от волнения:   
\- Мы так испугались, когда Вы ни с того, ни с сего вдруг свалились с диким жаром! И не приходили в себя несколько дней… Наши лекари не смогли отыскать причину болезни, и даже целебная магия Юкито-сан оказалась бесполезна… и моя тоже…  
Легкий шелест простыней – и в ответ другой голос, такой же знакомый, мягко-тихий и чуть хриплый из-за вынужденного длительного молчания:  
\- Все в порядке, Сакура-чан! – улыбку в этом голосе буквально можно было пощупать. – Теперь со мной уже все в порядке! Я сожалею, что причинил вам всем столько волнений и хлопот… Боюсь, причина была в том, что моя магия несколько вышла из-под контроля. Так неловко получилось, мы только заглянули в гости – и сразу причинили столько хлопот…  
\- Фай-сан, не говорите глупостей! – мгновенный изумленный ответ.  
Непродолжительная пауза. Потом Сакура продолжила с наигранным весельем, явно пытаясь побороть свои сомнения:  
\- Я так рада, что Вы наконец очнулись! Я пойду скажу Шаорану, и Мокона-чан будет просто в восторге! Ой… - тут же осеклась она и добавила виноватым шепотом: – Я так увлеклась, что совсем не подумала о том, что мы можем разбудить Курогане-сан. Он ведь все эти дни сидел рядом с Вами, Фай-сан, и отказывался уходить… Почти ничего не ел и даже не спал, наконец заснул только минувшей ночью…  
Похоже, какая-то особенно настойчивая птица запрыгнула прямо на подоконник, потому что надоедливое чириканье стало громче.  
Курогане почувствовал, как чужое запястье в его хватке гибко изогнулось, и чужие прохладные пальцы оплели его собственное запястье и сжали в ответ.  
\- Куро-сама всегда рядом, когда мне нужна его помощь, - едва слышно прошептал, почти выдохнул маг, а потом с прежним весельем в голосе продолжил: – Не беспокойся, Сакура-чан, теперь все будет хорошо! Мне нужно только немного отдохнуть, чтобы восстановить силы…  
\- Ой, конечно! Я уже ухожу! – воскликнула принцесса, и прежде, чем Фай успел возразить, раздались ее быстрые легкие шаги. – Отдыхайте и ни о чем не волнуйтесь, вечером мы обязательно придем Вас навестить!  
Негромкий щелчок закрывшейся двери.  
Маг устало вздохнул и сжал пальцы чуть сильнее.  
Только теперь Курогане позволил себе пошевелиться, морщась от боли в затекших конечностях, с трудом выпрямился, потирая шею механической рукой. Фай все равно знал, что он не спит.   
Воин хрустнул позвонками, повертел головой, чтобы восстановить кровообращение… и только после этого встретился взглядом с магом.  
Иссиня-бледное, осунувшееся лицо на высокой подушке. Темные круги под глазами, усталые складки у губ – словно он все эти дни не лежал в мягкой постели, а брел по пустыне без воды и пищи. Слипшаяся от холодного пота челка беспорядочно падала на лоб, распущенные волосы спутанными прядями скользили по плечам – Курогане даже не заметил, когда они успели стать такими длинными. Принцесса с золотыми волосами, ха…  
Совершенно изможденное и жалкое с виду существо – только разноцветные глаза смотрят открыто и со спокойным весельем. И на растрескавшихся губах – слабая, но искренняя улыбка.  
Курогане выразительно хмыкнул, потер левую щеку, на которой явно отпечатались складки простыни, и только сейчас осознал, что в мире снов – или чем это было – все казалось каким-то немного размытым, словно дрожащим по краям и как будто чуточку выцветшим по сравнению с миром реальным. А еще там почему-то обе его руки были настоящими.  
Они молчали довольно долгое время. Потом воин прокашлялся, чтобы прочистить горло, и хрипло спросил:  
\- Что это было – на самом деле?  
Маг заметно погрустнел, хотя взгляда не опустил, и снова едва слышно вздохнул.  
\- Я не солгал Сакуре-чан, - мягко начал он, - причина действительно была в моей собственной магии.  
Курогане терпеливо ждал.  
Фай, сдаваясь, прикрыл веки и устало откинул голову на подушку:  
\- Я не сразу догадался об этом, понял только потом, во время последнего боя с Фей Вонг Ридом… Тогда, в башне, он навесил на меня не только два своих проклятья. Помимо этого он – на всякий случай – превратил меня в бомбу замедленного действия. Перемкнул что-то в моей голове.  
Курогане скрипнул зубами. Он догадывался о чем-то подобном, но все равно, догадываться и услышать подтверждение собственных мыслей – совсем разные вещи…  
По-прежнему бурлившая где-то глубоко внутри ярость рванула наружу, но за последнее время он научился полноценно ее контролировать, поэтому усилием воли сохранил идеальное внешнее спокойствие.  
Потом мысль зацепилась за что-то в словах мага, и воин нахмурился:  
\- Почему же тогда эта «бомба» сработала только теперь, спустя полтора года, а не сразу после той битвы? Чего она ждала?  
Фай снова открыл глаза и перевел взгляд на окно, хотя со своего места мог видеть там только краешек ясно-голубого неба.  
\- Все это время, - медленно начал он, - мы путешествовали по самым разным мирам, нигде не останавливаясь надолго… А для активации заклятия такого типа обязательно нужен какой-то катализатор.  
\- И им стало? – хмуро уточнил Курогане, поняв, что слова из придурочного мага теперь придется вытаскивать по одному, словно клещами.  
Фай снова вздохнул и свободной рукой потер лицо, потом опять посмотрел прямо в глаза собеседнику и признался:  
\- Это место. Вернее, Крылья. Ведь они – огромный могущественный артефакт, сосредоточивший в себе огромное количество самой разной магии и других сил… Спустя полтора года странствий мы наконец вернулись в Клоу – и именно Крылья запустили процесс саморазрушения у меня в голове.  
Курогане против воли тоже перевел взгляд на окно, потому что именно в той стороне находились проклятые руины. Темно-рыжие пески и выветренные могучие скалы, и священное подземное озеро в их глубине…  
Если б это было в его власти – он бы с огромным удовольствием уничтожил само это место.  
\- Это заклятье не только заперло меня в глубинах собственного подсознания и заставляло медленно сходить с ума, - неожиданно продолжил Фай. – В итоге моя магия освободилась бы от моего тела, вышла из-под контроля – и разрушила бы все в этом мире… - он крепче сжал пальцы на запястье Курогане и вдруг издал короткий невеселый смешок. – Так что в этот раз ты – снова – спас не только одного меня. Без твоей помощи я бы никогда не выбрался.  
Он говорил спокойно и непривычно серьезно, но в то же время смотрел куда-то в сторону, и воин уже давно научился понимать, что таким образом маг обычно прячет свое смущение и истинные чувства.  
Курогане шевельнулся, тщетно пытаясь устроиться поудобней на жестком стуле, и с напускным недовольством раздраженно уточнил:  
\- Что именно я сделал? Я имею ввиду – как именно мне это удалось? Если не считать того, что я отвесил твоей ленивой заднице астрального пинка.  
Фай вскинул на него удивленный взгляд, а потом наконец снова улыбнулся, разом расслабляясь и опуская плечи – глубокое внутреннее напряжение словно смыло со всего его тела.  
\- Если не считать этого, - послушно повторил он, - то все дело просто в том, что у Куро-рина скрытый, но довольно сильный дар сновидца.  
Курогане, ожидавший чего угодно, но не таких слов, вопросительно нахмурился. Улыбка мага стала мягче, и он негромко пояснил:  
\- Полагаю, этот дар достался тебе от матери. Он не настолько сильный, чтобы ты мог предвидеть будущее… однако ты способен входить в мир снов и изменять некоторые его законы по своему желанию. Другими словами, ты вошел в мой сон, нашел там меня и помог мне выбраться на поверхность.  
Помедлив, Курогане хмыкнул и демонстративно пожал плечами, потому что ответить ему на это было нечего.  
Фай опустил взгляд на их крепко сцепленные руки и какое-то время молчал. Птицы на подоконнике совсем разошлись и начали соревноваться в том, что выведет более долгую и громкую трель. Их чириканье переплеталось с мягким перезвоном ловца ветра, и далекий гул голосов на городской площади влетал под своды дворца приглушенным призрачным эхом.  
Несмотря на то, что проснулся совсем недавно, Курогане чувствовал себя совсем разбитым физически и, пожалуй, не отказался бы поспать еще – в своей собственной кровати, в тишине и спокойствии.  
Словно почувствовав это его настроение, Фай чуть сильнее сжал его запястье, привлекая внимание, и серьезно спросил, ища чего-то в его взгляде:  
\- Как ты понял, который я был настоящим?  
Курогане удивленно моргнул, а потом усмехнулся и пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
\- Настоящими были все. Кто еще может быть в твоей голове кроме тебя самого?  
На лице мага отобразилось такое беззащитное изумление, что воин против воли вздохнул и совсем другим тоном добавил:  
\- Я знал это с самого начала. Но я не мог увести тебя оттуда, пока ты сам этого не захотел.  
Он редко позволял себе задумываться над тем, какая на самом деле красивая у Фая улыбка.  
Они сидели в молчании еще пару минут, потом, не сговариваясь, оба одновременно выпустили руки друг друга, и Курогане наконец поднялся на ноги.  
\- Помнится, ты говорил, что тебе нужно отдохнуть, - произнес он, привычно нахмурившись.  
Маг действительно выглядел так, словно сбежал с собственных похорон, и цветом сливался с простынями, вдобавок казался теперь еще более тощим, чем обычно, что вызывало серьезные опасения в жизнеспособности его организма.  
\- О да! – с готовностью откликнулся Фай, устраиваясь поудобней и пытаясь натянуть одеяло выше, потом вдруг зевнул. – По идее, я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь съестного, я ведь не ел… э… сколько я там дней уже не ел? – он задумался, потом слабо махнул рукой, добавив: – Но, честно говоря, сейчас я просто уже больше не в силах двигать челюстями, так что – потом…  
Курогане нахмурился и хмыкнул, однако спорить все же не стал, решив, что просто поймает какого-нибудь слугу и велит принести в покои мага побольше еды – такой, которая будет полезна для только что очнувшегося после тяжелой болезни человека.  
Уже приблизившись к двери, воин все же обернулся, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Это чертово заклятье не сработает снова, когда я уйду? – с подозрением уточнил он на всякий случай, хотя сам почему-то был твердо уверен, чувствовал, что – нет, не сработает. Но все равно спросил, потому что не мог иначе.  
Уже засыпающий Фай сонно улыбнулся ему в ответ и отрицательно мотнул головой по подушке:  
\- Нет, оно было одноразовым…  
Курогане презрительно фыркнул – недаром он всегда терпеть не мог магию! – и наконец вышел в коридор, плотно прикрыв дверь за собой. Потом, не удержавшись, бросил быстрый взгляд на свою правую ладонь.  
Разумеется, никаких шрамов.  
В животе вдруг громко забурчало от голода, и, поколебавшись, он все же пришел к выводу, что, в отличие от придурочного мага, больше хочет есть, чем спать. Что ж, где находилась кухня, он хорошо запомнил – после того, как в прошлый раз в ярости гонялся там за Моконой, умудрившейся в одиночку слопать праздничный ужин на семь персон. Главное только – не наткнуться по пути ни на кого из знакомых: ни малейшего желания разговаривать с кем бы то ни было у Курогане не наблюдалось.  
Он свернул налево и уверенно зашагал по широкому просторному коридору, залитому веселым солнечным светом. Небо за окнами было ясным и чистым, как дорогой шелк.  
Думать ни о чем не хотелось, анализировать произошедшее – тоже. Курогане привык принимать окружающее таким, какое оно есть, и не видел никакого смысла в…  
Справа, между двумя окнами, мелькнуло высокое старинное зеркало, и воин остановился так резко, словно с размаху налетел на невидимую каменную стену, расшибся об нее со всей силы. Медленно, злясь на себя за эту медлительность, повернул голову, чтобы удостовериться и при этом прекрасно зная, что не ошибся.  
В зеркале не было его отражения.  
Там стоял Белый Клоун.  
Вокруг не воцарилась тишина, все звуки казались столь же живыми и беспечными – щебет птиц, перезвон колокольчиков, гул отдаленных человеческих голосов – никуда не пропал ясный солнечный свет. Все осталось таким же, каким должно быть в нормальном реальном мире – кроме зеркала.  
Белый Клоун скрестил руки на груди, по-прежнему путаясь в своих длинных рукавах, и ехидно улыбнулся, пристально глядя на воина разноцветными глазами:  
\- Сновидец, а способен ли ты сказать, когда сон закончился?  
Ничего не изменилось. Реальность не треснула, потолок не обрушился, мир вокруг не исчез и не перевернулся. Только прямо в голове у Курогане прозвучал знакомый голос с такими незнакомыми злорадными интонациями.  
Сотни мыслей разом пронеслись в его сознании, и одновременно ни одна не задержалась. Десятки ярких картинок с ослепительной четкостью вспыхнули перед глазами, и все было не то, все было не нужно, все было…  
Не задумываясь, не рассуждая, не пытаясь понять, что и зачем делает, не чувствуя ни страха, ни удивления, он решительно шагнул к зеркалу.  
А потом уверенно протянул правую руку и большим пальцем мягко провел по чужой щеке, стирая черную каплю-татуировку, внимательно глядя в широко распахнувшиеся от изумления разноцветные глаза.  
Далеко в пустыне крылатые скалы болезненно тянулись к самому небу, словно хотели сорваться с места и улететь.

 

_23-31 мая 2010_


End file.
